Supernatural
by ANTfarmfanatic
Summary: Olive is just about a normal girl. Or is she? She writes every little thing that she feels, mentally and physically, and goes through in her sacred little diary. If anyone ever read it, she would die from embarassment, pain, and exposure. But what if a certain someone is destined to know about her? My first supernatural fic. Please read and review!


**Hey all! Im trying out something new. A supernatural fic. This is the first chapter, all i have written. Please review and tell me if you want more, what you liked most about it, and how you feel about whats here. I dont think you've ever read anything like this. I hope to get at least 10 solid oppinions on this before I continue, I just want to feel well-rounded about it all. So dont be shy! REview and tell me honestly how u feel abt this. **

"Olive, think fast, tell me everything you know about the Revolutionary War!"

"The American Revolutionary War, the American War of Independence, or simply the Revolutionary War in America, began as a war between the Kingdom of Great Britain and the new United States of America, but gradually expanded to a global war between Britain on one side and the United States, France, Netherlands and Spain on the other. The main result was an American victory, with-"

"Okay, that's enough."

Sorry about that. That was my best friend, Olive Doyle. I've known her ever since I was 8, when we both entered the A.N.T. program. She's a genius- literally. Remembering every little thing she's ever heard, seen, or read, she likes to flaunt her eidetic memory to anyone who's willing (or unwilling) to listen. On the other hand, I'm an art prodigy. Give me anything, and I mean ANYTHING to replicate into a painting, sketch, sculpture, origami, collage, you name it, and I can. I'm Fletcher Quimby by the way. My favorite subject to turn into art is my close friend, Chyna Parks (333), but I'll tell you all about that later. I really hate having to listen to Olive rant on about something no one cares about, but I had to snap her out of it.

The sun poured down from the windows in the back of the room, flooding the backs of our heads with warm diagonal lines. It was after school, and I was supposed to walk home with Olive. Sadly, she pouted at me. "Hey, I wasn't done, " she lamented, standing up from her spot on our comfy A.N.T. Farm couch.

I stood up with her and shrugged. "You weren't listening to me. I've been saying your name for 5 minutes straight and you didnt even look up from that weird book of yours." I motioned to the small, green leather-bound notebook she was clutching in her left hand. She made a face.

Backing away conspicuously, Olive glanced around the room, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Book? What book? I'm not holding any book," she lied. I scoffed. "I see it right there, in your hand, you're not even hiding it!"

Her gaze dropped slowly, she knew she was caught. "Oh, this book," she lifted it up to her torso, taking hold on it with her other hand, flopping it around. A yellow sparkle emitted from a silver rectangle embedded into the cover as sunlight hit it. She looked down. _This could take a while_, I thought, and stuffed my hands in my pocket. Still waiting for an explanation, I coughed, and Olive shot her head back up towards me and took a breath.

I don't know what her problem is… well, actually I do, but I don't think it has to do with her irrational fears of leprechauns and curly fries and such. "Yeah, that book. What were you ever so furiously writing in it anyway?" Moving my gaze to the small pile of broken pencils on the couch, I gave a small laugh, then focused back on her.

Biting her lip and staring to the side, she moved her hand behind her back. "Well, um, did you, um, read anything?" I shook my head. Was it just me, or did Olive's tight line of her lips loosen? Her chest (not in that way, you perv-os) seemed to shrink too. Like she was holding a breath and released it.

"It was just homework. Nothing special." I narrowed my eyes at her doubtfully. Suddenly, she whipped around, and snatched up her backpack, stuffing her little book into the open zipper. A pencil dropped out and scattered to the floor, and I saw her head turn towards it for a split second. Ignoring it, she walked briskly out of the ANT Farm. I stared at her as she left, then quickly composed myself, scooping up the pencil and running after her. I scanned the halls for her, and brightened as I saw her just opening the doors from the school. "Hey! Wait!" I called. Sharply, she turned her head towards me, a look of panic in her eyes. She gave the door on last hard push to open it before she ran outside. I sprinted faster down the halls, getting to the doors just as they closed. I shoved them open, yelling "Im supposed to walk you home!" just as I stepped into the sunlight. I squinted my eyes against the harsh light change, and gawked as I surveyed the area. She just a few seconds before I did, yet she was gone. She vanished. Evaporated into thin air. A bird flew gracefully up to a tree branch and perched on it, but that was the only living thing I could see. Startled and confused, I stepped back, hitting my heel against the door. _That's not possible…_ Tersely, I thrust open the doors and bolted down the halls and into the ANT Farm, scared out of my wits. I gathered my things fast as I could, glancing around the room waiting for something bad to happen. The sun was lowering faster now, casting an eerie yellow glow on the furniture, and I tried to ignore the unnaturally black shadows they hurled onto the floor. _This isn't right,_ I thought as I rapidly exited the room, pacing down the hallways. I could just barely hold in the sense of alarm seeping into my gut. As I exited the building and stepped onto the sidewalk, I took a few strides backwards, staring at the sign on the school. _Webster High School._ I stood still, staring for the longest time. Suddenly, I flinched and shivered as an ominous word randomly popped into my mind.

_Supernatural._

**eh? eh? like it? ik, its kinda creepy. But thats why I wrote it like it is. So dont forget, review and tell me how you feel about it, what you liked/didnt like best, and if I should continue.**

**Also, how was the cliffy? xD haha!**

**I love you all!**


End file.
